


Anchor

by sweetheart35



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, One-Shot, Team as Family, based off a tumblr post that was meant to be more humours, can be read as either close friendship or pre-relationship, other characters get a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: He doesn’t recognize the room. It’s not SHIELD and it’s not the infirmary in Stark Tower or at the compound. The beeping speeds up with his heart rate increasing and he’s half a second from bolting upright and tearing down the door to demand answers because what if this is just like last time and he’s lost everything when a hand lands on top of his.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr post: https://magickgirl786.tumblr.com/post/163701199885/i-really-want-there-to-be-a-scene-in-infinity-war

He comes to awareness slowly. He can feel cotton against his fingers, there’s a steady beeping just over his head and he can smell antiseptic.  _ Hospital,  _ his mind supplies and Steve forces himself to open his eyes and assess the damage.

He doesn’t recognize the room. It’s not SHIELD and it’s not the infirmary in Stark Tower or at the compound. The beeping speeds up with his heart rate increasing and he’s half a second from bolting upright and tearing down the door to demand answers because  _ what if this is just like last time and he’s lost everything _ when a hand lands on top of his.

“It’s alright.” The voice is female and gentle and sounds familiar, but Steve can’t quite place it yet through the haze of panic. He forces himself to turn his head to the speaker. Sharon is sitting beside him, leaning forward. He’s distantly aware of her thumb stroking over his hand. It feels nice. “It’s only been a couple of days.”

Steve opens his mouth to speak and is abruptly made aware of how dry his throat is when he starts coughing. Sharon shifts away from him, twisting to the tray to the side and Steve misses the feel of her hand on his.

“Here,” she says, digging an ice chip out of a cup with a spoon and offering it to him. The ice is soothing and when it melts, Steve opens his mouth. Sharon obligingly gives him another one.

“What happened?” He manages to rasp after a few ice chips. Sharon leans back in her seat, fiddling with the cup, and Steve kind of wishes she’d hold his hand again.

“You took a pretty hard knock to the head during that last battle,” she answers. “We’ve all been really worried. Nat and Tony have been dealing with the higher ups. Sam and I managed to bully Barnes into taking a shower and getting some sleep about three hours ago, so he should be back here soon.”

“Where am I?” He asks, because he still doesn’t recognize the room and not knowing where he is is bugging him.

“The compound,” Sharon answers and Steve blinks.

“What?” He looks around again. He has never seen this room in compound before in his life and Steve has made it a point to know every inch of the place.

“Tony tricked it out.” Sharon is doing something with her face like she can’t decide if she wants to laugh or frown. Peggy used to do the same thing when the Commandos would get up to antics around her. “He said he’d pay me a hundred grand if I pretended to be my own granddaughter.” Steve stares at her for a long moment.

“Tony’s a dick,” he finally says and Sharon snorts.

“Yeah, well, it’s a hundred grand so if you could play along and tell him I did, I’d appreciate it.” Her smile is mischievous. If people were to guess they would say it was Clint or Tony who started most of the prank wars around the compound. They would guess wrong. Steve asked once and FRIDAY helpfully informed him that Sharon Carter and whichever hapless bystander she’d managed to rope in started an average of 78% of them. It was her smile, Steve had decided. It was a deceptively sweet smile on a deceptively sweet face and everyone fell for it every single time.

“Do I get a cut of that?” Steve asks and Sharon laughs, her face lighting up.

“We could probably come to some sort of agreement,” she says just as a doctor comes in. She moves out of the way. “I’ll go let everyone know you’re awake. Welcome back to the land of the living, Steve.”

Steve can’t quite keep the small grin off his face during the examination.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! cherrysoda45.tumblr.com!


End file.
